


The Art of Movement

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is a pro traceur, Kagami is an amateur when it comes to parkour, Kuroko plays matchmaker, M/M, may or may not update, this is one of those silly AUs of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a few things Kagami misses: the larger fast food servings, streetball, or how easy was it to make friends. The thing he misses most is watching and admiring the traceurs he often came across.<br/>He's in a pleasant surprise when he finds out that there are people who practice the art of movement just as passionately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Movement

**Author's Note:**

> Last Sunday, I had the chance to watch a parkour performance, and it influenced me to write this thing. It might turn into a full AU, since I have some headcannons and all.

Kagami Taiga sighs as he walks through the grounds of Seirin High, the feeling of not belonging stronger than ever. After all, he’s just a returnee, and too used to a different lifestyle to change it now.

He misses his home in the States, streetball, the larger servings whenever he was out for junk food, or the people who were easier to approach and make friends with.

What he misses most is watching the traceurs going around the maze that are the streets of L.A., turning movement into a flowing, living art.

Kagami misses parkour more than anything and playing basketball can only ease his pain that much.

He gets caught off-guard by a paper sheet hitting him on his face. He picks it up, with the intention of throwing it away after glancing at it. However, he was frozen in place as he inspected what was drawn in it.

It was, in fact, a rough sketch, depicting a figure performing a graceful backflip and, if he could judge by the presence of a surface that resembled a wall, it was probably accompanied by a sketch of a wallrun.

“Excuse me, but can you please return this to me?”

Kagami searches for the owner of the voice, settling on a (much) shorter boy with sky blue hair and round eyes possessing the same shade of colour.

“I’ve sketched this.” the boy claims, trying to grab the paper.

“You mean, you’re into parkour?” Kagami asks, to which he receives a nod. “What’s your name?”

“Kuroko Tetsuya.”

“Well, Kuroko,” he replies with a wide, friendly grin, “I’m Kagami Taiga, and I bet we’ll be great friends from now on.” he states with confidence, returning the sketch.

 

-//-

 

Kagami and Kuroko find themselves hanging out at a nearby streetball court every Sunday (since they’re in both different classes _and_ clubs, they’re not around each other much), just passing around a ball (Kuroko is exceptionally good at it) and doing simple shots (which Kuroko fails miserably).

“Say, Kuroko, how popular is parkour in Japan, anyways?”

“It’s not as popular as some sports are, but I know of two who are really good.”

“How good, exactly?”

“Let me show you.” Kuroko replies, searching his bad for a camera he always carries with him.

That exact moment, he feels someone grabbing his bag and running away with it, causing him to yell and Kagami running behind the thief.

Kuroko manages to catch a glimpse of the person who was now ‘carrying’ his bag and, recognizing the person by the jacket he was wearing, he allowed himself to let out a small smile.

“This isn’t the best way to draw someone’s attention… Ahomine-kun…”

 

-//-

 

Kagami runs behind the thief as fast as he can, but the person he’s after moves swiftly and efficiently, making the redhead starting to believe that he was up against an actual traceur, and a good one at that.

The person suddenly stops, and Kagami gets a good glance of his features: tanned skin and midnight blue hair, denim jacket with ripped sleeves revealing another pair that depicted a variation of tattoos. The guy throws Kuroko’s bag back at him, winks, and disappears, leaving Kagami confused.

“Kagami-kun!”

“Kuroko? How long have you been here?”

“I’ve always been here. You were just running around in circles.” he informs.

“Seriously? In circles, all this time?”

Kuroko nods. “Aomine-kun does that with people who he wants to test.”

“You mean, you know the guy?!”

Kuroko nods. “Aomine-kun is a great traceur, I know him from middle school.” he confesses. “We were on different clubs, but along with the rest of our friends, used to hang out a lot after school.”

“And where are the other guys now?”

“We went to different high schools, unfortunately. We still meet from time to time, though.”

“Kuroko?”

“Yes, Kagami-kun?”?

“Can you properly introduce this Aomine to me?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here are my headcannons so far:
> 
> -Aomine wears those sleeves that look like tattoos, because he wants to look cool  
> -Kise antagonizes Aomine A LOT  
> -When parkouring, Akashi always hides his face by wearing a hood and/or mask  
> -Akashi keeps parkouring a secret, since his father doesn't, and will never approve, but really enjoys it  
> -Murasakibara usually follows behind lazily by rollerblades  
> -Midorima is a pro skater  
> -Momoi has tried parkour, but didn't go well, but she's great with rollerblades and follows Aho in them  
> -She has a videocamera attached on her helmet and films everyone in action, uploads the videos on youtube, where they're quite popular  
> -Kuroko can do parkour, just not as long distances or time as Aomine or Akashi because of his stamina, but he's still pretty badass  
>  -Kuroko is the one behind the form of Aomine's routine


End file.
